The lively residents of Castanet
by Mynameismell
Summary: There needs to be more stories about minor characters, so I decided to write short stories of some residents of Castanet, with my favorite minor character Bo as your unsuspecting guide! Rated T for naughty language! although most of it is from me.


I love TOT and AP a lot, mostly because unlike any other harvest moon game I played I just immediately found myself adoring every character, and you know some people find their muse in writing about bachelors and bachelorettes and such but for me?

Well I find my muse in the minor ones!

And I'm basically writing a bunch of random stories using one of my most favorite minor characters of all, the sweet little 'too goddamn young to marry' carpenters apprentice Bo!

Sure there are some stories with him but in my opinion, it ain't enough for me! There is like only one story I genuinely enjoyed that centered on Bo and it was one where he was a girl, so derp. But other times he's usually paired up with Luna, sure it's cute but, meh, not so big on the writing portion of the shipping, seeing as people usually write him shy and Luna really bitchy, I might do something with that pairing on a later date but this ain't it just yet!

But anyway let's get this goddamn show on the road! And I sure as hell don't own any of these folk! Nope, nope.

Also every bachelor and bachelorette is married in this okay? Okay.

* * *

><p><strong>The bickering lovebirds<strong>

A little bell on the door rang as a boy with ashy blonde hair and freckles walked in, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

It was Wednesday so the farm was closed, so he wasn't sure whether anyone would be hanging around or anything, it was pretty hard to see this place as a loving home, what with all the yelling usually coming from it, and two of the same people always being the source.

"Yeah, yeah, we're over here pipsqueak!" said a voice coming from an irritated man in another room, "You were just interrupting our family time, hope you're proud of yourself- ow! What was that for this time?"

"That was for yelling at the poor boy, he's just doin' his job!" A woman was saying as she walked out of the dining room, "and it's not exactly family time if you're gonna sit there and complain about all the work you do on a daily basis! Geez, you could wake the dead with all that complaining!" as she finished voicing her own complaints to her husband, she turned to the young boy and gave as sincere of a smile as she could, "Don't listen to that putz Bo, you know he's being a big baby!" that last part was purposely loud enough for him to hear it.

Now this was a woman who knew, or at least _once_ knew, how to behave around company. Ruth was a woman of no more than 6 feet tall, she had a short haircut that was shorter front the back than it was in the front, but it suits her well. She always wore clothes than seemed pretty bright that would sometimes fit or contrast with her personality. Despite the bags under her eyes, she was a very happily married woman with two children. An older daughter who was already married, a young son who was already hitting the crazy age of thirteen, and a grumpy husband to keep her busy.

Bo chuckled nervously, "I-It's okay! I've kind of gotten used to it really!" He really has, every time he came to Marimba farm, there was always one thing he could expect, Craig insulting him with the usual 'Pipsqueak' and Ruth telling him to be polite. Bo found it pretty funny really seeing as-

"Well anyway," she interrupted his thoughts, "what bring you here?"

"Oh right!" He suddenly remembered, "Dale just finished your new table and I just came to deliver it."

"Wonderful! It's perfect timing too, turns out Craig actually harvested more cabbages than ever, so now we got somewhere to put 'em!" She sounded genuinely ecstatic, which promptly turned into annoyance as she yelled to her husband, "Craig! Get your butt off that couch and help this poor boy bring in the new table!"

Bo could hear Craig grumbling in protest but still coming to do as his wife says.

Craig was about two inches taller than his wife, and he always wore this look of pure boredom. He wore clothes that would have made anyone think he was a bum, yet it was easy enough to tell he was a farmer. His hair usually had specs of dirt in it from a long day in the fields but it was some sort of blonde, it was never easy to tell.

"You make it sound like he can't do it himself, for goddess' sake he brought it all the way here by himself didn't he?" He continued to protest.

Ruth just rolled her eyes, "What? You think he actually carried the whole thing on his back? He probably used a cart you moron, now stop complaining and bring it in!" Craig just dragged his feet as he walked out the door; he knew when he was defeated.

As Bo was helping him bring the table in, he seemed to struggle a bit, he wasn't known for being very athletic or strong in general, Craig knew this but he always had to comment on it, "Is that really all you can lift kid?" and like always, Bo was always prepared, "I'm not exactly Hercules, sir."

After fumbling with it trying to get it through the door, they finally got it inside. Ruth was happy with it, "My, well isn't this just perfect?" She was commenting on the little decals on the table, "Are these Bluemists?" she asked Bo.

He just nodded with a smile, Dale had told him to carve those into the sides, and he had said something about how it would make his delivery a little more pleasant.

Ruth sighed dreamily at them, "You know, believe it or not, Grumpy Gus over here," she motioned towards Craig, who at the time was complaining about his back, "he used to really know how to have feelings! When I met him he was like a little lost puppy," she began to laugh, reminiscing on the days of her young, "he was actually sweet and sensitive, can you believe that? One our first date he gave me a bouquet of Bluemist flowers, without even knowing they were my favorite!"

Craig finally started to pay attention when she brought up the flowers again, he looked at the table and finally noticed the flowers, "Oh yeah…" His expression sort of softened as he looked to his wife, "Honestly I only got them because they reminded me of your eyes."

Ruth gave her husband a look of pure love, "Oh you big softy," she placed her hands over her heart as she said it, "You never did change…" she walked over to give her husband a loving kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him.

This was Bo's cue to leave the couple to have some time alone; He slipped out the door and made his way back home.

Dale was right, it was pleasant. Despite their constant bickering at each other, Ruth and Craig was a match made in heaven.

* * *

><p>And that's my take on these two, and I know what you're thinking 'I get why Anissa wasn't there but what about Taylor?' He'll be coming in a later chapter that'll include him, Chloe, and Paolo.<p>

Anyway yep, hope you enjoyed it!

Also I forgot to mention, this is Castanet yep.


End file.
